


We Are Not Lost

by lemaulu



Category: Witxhbound
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Original Fiction, basically they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemaulu/pseuds/lemaulu
Summary: Two gay idiots get lost and sexy evil demons ensue.
Relationships: Salem/Spectrum (Witxhbound)
Kudos: 1





	We Are Not Lost

Spectrum looked around, disbelief evident in her eye as an aggravated sigh escaped her lips. “Are you kidding me?” she hissed, whipping around to face an already defensive Salem. “This is your fault; if you’d have common sense for once—“

“My fault?” Salem’s brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at the cyclops, yanking Spectrum down to her level with the loose tank top dress she wore. “It is not natural wanting help?”

“She’s a demon! You made a deal with a goddamn demon and never even thought to tell me beforehand!” Spectrum snapped back, shoving Salem off. “Nobody just hangs out in the middle of the woods waiting for people to help!”

“You think was choice on purpose?” Salem scoffed, shaking her hands out habitually and scrunching up her nose in annoyance. She was never one for confrontation, but she’d foolishly assumed that her only companion would be able to take the news better. “Stupid bitch playing mind games; we can find way out.”

Spectrum paused, jaw clenching in a mix of irritation and thought as she turned away. She hated that Salem admittedly had a point—demons were notorious for their shapeshifting and trickery, but she still felt a resentment toward the Russian for being so gullible as to fall for it. “...Fine. Fine, whatever. Just let me lead the way; you obviously don’t know how to get there anyway.”

“Oh, really? I do not want to hear from girl that never leaved her village. You are just lost as me.” It was increasingly evident Salem was about to crack. Of course, it wasn’t very difficult to make her cry, but she didn’t want to be that vulnerable in the middle of a fight.

“Hey, Menshikov?” Spectrum grumbled bitterly.

“What now?” was the instant, equally sour reply.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Salem stopped in her tracks, looking over at Spectrum once the other had done the same. “We are going in circles. You say you know where you are going?”

“We are _not_ lost,” Spectrum huffed.

“I did not say we were.”

Spectrum sighed. “How can you even tell? What kind of photographic god memory do you have to have to recognize every little clearing?”

Salem’s lips pressed into a firm line as she tried to stifle a triumphant smirk, arms crossing over her chest. “Well,” she began, “you do not deny it. We are going in circles; you know it. We went east, then west, then east, then west. I know you hate idea of demon helping, but she is only chance we ha—“

“Not this again,” Spectrum groaned, resuming in her walking once more and ignoring the girl running up behind her. She stopped once more when Salem grabbed her arm, gently tugging the cyclops’ mask down to press a gentle kiss on her lips. After a moment, Salem pulled back. In spite of Spectrum’s current bitterness with the girl, it was adorable how Salem had to stand on her toes to reach.

“Come on, родная,” she sighed. “I am tired. Dirty work is done. Is not reason not to use it.” She let her hand slip down to hold Spectrum’s, thumb rubbing the top of it in light circles. “You cannot get so pissed so easy when we cannot rely only on us. Please?”

Spectrum’s gaze trailed to the ground. Maybe she did get a little too angry, but she was tired, hungry, and needed a damn drink. “Alright, I’m sorry. We’ll let the stupid demon help if you’re sure the damage’s already done.”

“Well, it’s about dang time!” a cheery voice rang out, laced with a thick Southern accent, causing the two others to jump. A woman not much taller than Salem had wrapped her arms around Spectrum’s neck condescendingly, a smug smile on her face as her finger traced the cyclops’ collarbone. An unexpected shiver went down Spectrum’s spine, body tense. The demon’s tail, long and black with a tuft of black and pink hair sprouting from the end, flicked about in a manner that couldn’t be pinpointed—delighted? Annoyed? “Hey, there, sugar.” She grinned, long, pristine white fangs evident and black eyes drooping. “I’m Virgo.”

**Author's Note:**

> KFJDKJFDK I haven’t written like this in about two years so um 😳👉👈 kudos and comments are really appreciated  
> Honestly I probably won’t post about my OCs that often unless it’s just one-shots not even close to being somewhat canon so enjoy these idiots while they last thank you


End file.
